


Comfort

by Unimpairable



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Mpreg, Scenting, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unimpairable/pseuds/Unimpairable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally knocking Ryan up, Gavin's been dealing with the testy Omega's antics. He comes home one day to find the man in need of some care but Ryan doesn't trust Gavin one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a bus, pardon the mistakes.

A loud groan echoed throughout the house as Gavin entered through the front door. He paused, hands at his jacket for a moment as part of him twitched in worry. Quickly he shed his coat and threw down his keys before he was slamming the door. Racing through the hallway and up the stairs, he nearly would've kicked down the door had he not reminded himself that if there was any serious trouble he'd be hearing screaming. He took a deep breath and went to open the door slowly. 

There, nestled on their king sized bed with hands at his stomach was his mate. Ryan was gorgeous, even though his forehead was laced with sweat and his stomach extended out far more than normal. There was a reason for both however, as the beautiful omega was carrying Gavin's child inside of him. He froze in the doorway as he stared and watched Ryan carefully run his hands over his baby bump again. 

"You alright luv?" Gavin called after a moment and slowly made his way inside of the room. He was cautious, knowing his mate had been testy ever since the pains had started. Ryan didn't like to be approached without permission and was quick to snarl and bite at Gavin if he even dared touch the belly. That was the fault of their lifestyle really. Ryan was a fighter, a defender, a murderous man who didn't let anyone close to him without breaking a few fingers. 

Being an omega had taken a toll on the man and it was evident from the moment they first met that Ryan couldn't trust Alphas. Hell, Gavin still had the scar from the time he tried to scent with the older man. Still they managed somehow to work through it and they came to some sort of agreement to benefit each other while working. It was going smoothly until Ryan had missed his deadline for his pills and had to wait another month before he could start taking them again. The system flush had forced him into heat and unbeknownst to the rest of the crew who were majority Beta, left him in a desperate state of mind. 

That's when Gavin had made the unfortunate mistake of delivering something to the Vagabond's home. A couple of rough days later and Gavin couldn't look the omega in the eye at work. A month later and he was thrown against the wall in a fury as Ryan screamed at him that he had caught. It took their entire pack to pull the larger man off of the alpha and it was rough angry fits from that point on. Gaivn had made a promise regardless, offered the omega a place to stay with him in his luxury house which was far more upscale than Ryan's run down apartment. Promised him he'd take care of the man and his pup if he chose to keep it and would play the perfect mate. 

Ryan agreed to it after weeks of goading, mostly due to the fact he had experienced a rough night of vomiting and growing back pain that had him begging for an alpha's care. Instinct was a bitch. Now he was swelling, halfway to full size and waking up Gavin in the middle of the night to force a massage to his sore muscles.

"No..." Came the weak reply and Gavin had to fight back a chuckle. He paused at the edge of the bed, gesturing to it. 

"Can I sit?" He waited for permission and slowly Ryan nodded. The alpha moved slow, noticing the yellowing blue eyes watching him carefully. He sat gingerly at the edge, ready to bolt at a moment's notice for his own safety. "Hungry?" Ryan groaned again and he could see almost an exhaustion overtake the omega. 

"Of course." 

"What do you want to eat? I'll grab you anything." Gavin cringed as he spoke. The last time he had offered Ryan anything, the omega had demanded fresh red bleeding meat from a human. Gavin hadn't even known the man was a cannibal until that moment though there were plenty of rumors about it. "Need some meat?" 

"No..." Another weak reply, tired, wanton. So unlike the gruff voice the Vagabond normally spoke with. It was depressing and had almost a southern twang to it that Gavin couldn't quite place. "...want a grilled cheese." He finally admitted and there was the faintest bit of color to his cheeks as he blushed. "...with bacon and tomato soup with goldfish crackers. Mom used to make it for me when I was sick..." His voice was getting smaller, a low whimper escaping him next. "...can you pet me?" 

The request had Gavin almost jolting in his seat. He thought for sure it must be some sort of trick to get him close enough to be bitten but one look at those eyes had him regretting his suspicion immediately. Ryan looked like he was about to cry. Hormones, he assumed. Slowly he reached his hand out, not saying a word as he obeyed and went to run his fingers gently through the blonde messy hair. He gave a soft shushing sound as another whimper escaped his mate and he was inching closer. 

It was probably the dumbest thing he ever thought to do but his body was screaming for it, begging him to scent the pregnant omega as he leaned over Ryan protectively. He didn't think twice as he obeyed his instinct and buried his nose and mouth right against his mate's neck. He felt the omega tense up, heard a light hissing growl of warning but he kept moving. Tongue laced across the spot the glands would normally flare up in, light nibbling to encourage the release of the pheromones and he was inhaling deeply just below Ryan's ear. The growling was dying down, a soft eerie silence covering the room and Gavin was taking note of it as he brushed under the man's chin. 

He went to bite gently and that's when the explosion happened. Ryan was snarling instantly, baring his teeth and a hand was reaching to grab hold of Gavin's shirt. Fury in his golden eyes as he snapped his head in the alpha's direction. Instinct took over the smaller man however and Gavin was snarling back as he was threatened. Both of his hands went for Ryan's and it was clear the pregnancy was taking it's toll on the omega as his tired shaking limbs were easily pinned back against the bed. Gavin could feel his stomach brushing against the baby bump as he crouched over Ryan with his own teeth bared. 

"Calm down Omega." He commanded but the man beneath him wasn't having it. Another snarl and he was being pushed back at with little give. "I'm just scenting you, Ryan!" He snapped and the omega was nearly screaming now as he tried to fight back. 

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND I'M NEVER GOING TO GET LAID BY YOU AGAIN!" 

Both men froze, staring at each other with wide eyes at Ryan's shout. Gavin made a confused noise but the omega quickly recovered from the shock of his own words and was struggling again.

"I'm not trying to get laid!" Gavin huffed, "I'm just trying to scent you! You look like you need it, luv!" 

"I know what scenting is, Gavin! A prelude for fucking someone's brains out-"

"What are you going on about!? Scenting is just scenting-...." The alpha paused, frowning as the realization dawned on him. "...shit, that's why you don't trust alphas, ain't it?" He breathed and Ryan was freezing again. That blush was returning, though hardly cute as it was filled now with nothing but shame. "...someone took advantage of you while scent drunk...didn't they, Ryan?" 

"...shut the fuck up...please." The please was added in afterthought, as though the man couldn't take much more talking on the subject. 

"...you know what you smell like?" Gavin asked slowly, his grip on the omega's wrists slowly loosening to just rub against them but he remained over him. "You smell...like warm leather in a car. Like that dry heat that feels good to sit in and makes you want to take a nap. You smell like that and..." He hesitated, leaning back down to get another whiff and he felt Ryan's breath hitch again. "...wet cedar trees. Fresh from the rain. You're a mix of warm and cool, luv...that's pretty awesome." 

He smiled, ducking his lips back under Ryan's chin to start mouthing at his pulse point and nuzzling up into the hairs close to the back of his neck. "I won't hurt you, Ryan...I won't ever hurt you. I'll never make you scent drunk if that makes you uncomfortable. You can bite me, claw me, yell at me all you want. I'm sorry I knocked you up without you really knowing...I really am...but you're so beautiful full of our child..." 

He kept at it for a few more minutes, lathering their scents together in soft intimate touches and he felt the omega relaxing slowly as time went on. It wasn't long before Ryan actually dared to move, to lift his head up and sniff lightly at Gavin's own neck. The alpha bared it immediately for the larger man, showing submission rare for his type but he wanted trust not dominance at the moment. Ryan took the invitation with a heated inhale and a quick nibble to the skin just under his ear. 

He didn't linger however and let his head fall back against the pillow behind him with a grunt. Blue eyes softening as they fell half-lidded and he groaned momentarily before he was speaking, "...you smell like fresh doughnuts and cherries." Gavin chuckled at that, hand carefully reaching to roll across the round stomach between them. 

"I'm an alpha, Ryan...that means I'm here for my omegas. I'm not here to hurt you...I'm here to serve you. Let me serve you okay?" 

"Then go get my fucking grilled cheese already."


End file.
